


The Perfect Queen

by willobert



Category: The Royals
Genre: F/M, i had to show how perfect they are as a team, i just love them so much, kind of fluff??, royalty couple, the perfect king and queen, they are ruining my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willobert/pseuds/willobert
Summary: Willow and Robert were a team, a perfect one at that.





	The Perfect Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm here with another fic!  
> I have been so busy this week that i had no time to write for my babies... But i'm overflowing with ideas right now so hopefully, i'll keep writing when i have time!
> 
> Liam was a little as*hole in this, just because. I think it could be a little fun if Willow became A LITTLE like Robert, in the case of organizing things. (only a little, i love my sweet angel the way she is)
> 
> Enjoy! Feedback is appreciated!

Liam has taken fast and furious steps, boiling with rage.

  
He couldn’t believe his brother was this brave.

  
But Liam would show him. He would show Robert that he wasn’t going to be pushed around, or blackmailed.

  
As he stepped inside the balcony, just like the note said, he was surprised to find Willow.

  
The woman in white dress slowly turned around but she didn’t smile when she saw Liam.

  
“You came.” She whispered, in that soothing voice of hers. Liam frowned.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, still full with rage. “Where is Robert?”

  
“Robert is not here.” Willow said shortly, her expression not revealing anything. Liam didn’t understand. Willow looked cold and calculating.

  
“But the note said-” Liam started again but Willow cut him short.

  
“Robert didn’t send the note.” Her voice was confident as she held her head high. “I did.”

  
Liam tried to smile. None of this made any sense.

  
“…Is he using you for his dirty work?” Liam exclaimed, not being able to believe how low his older brother sank.

  
Willow raised her eyebrows, it was clear that she was surprised.

  
“Not at all.” She said, her brown eyes holding secrets. She changed after marrying to Robert, Liam could tell. After she became his wife and the Queen of England, Willow had changed.

  
Not completely. She was still that kind, graceful, funny woman he had became friends with. However now, she seemed to be more mature and more…

  
Calculating.

  
“I sent the note, Liam. Robert doesn’t know about any of this.”

  
To that, Liam took a step back.

 

“I don’t understand.”

  
Willow took a step forwards to him and looked down at him. Not in a arrogant way, but in a way that made it clear she was the Queen of England.

  
“I know it’s you who placed the camera in king’s room.”

  
Willow gave him a minute. Liam seemed speechless.

  
“I also know that you saw, what happens during the night.” Willow continued strongly, never taking her eyes off the blond man. “Him, sleeping on the floor, i mean.”

  
Liam gulped. “So? What if i did?”

  
Willow frowned. She was taken aback. “What if you did?” She couldn’t help but raise her voice. “Do you even hear yourself?”

  
“He is out of his mind, Willow. Surely you must see that.”

  
Liam said, as Willow started pacing. “He is not acting sane.”

  
“He is the one who hasn’t been acting sane?” Willow exploded and Liam stilled.

  
“What does that mean?”

  
Willow took a deep breath. She never wanted things to come to this point, but it was obvious that Liam wasn’t going to learn.

  
“You are the one who has been acting like crazy since the moment your brother came back, Liam.”

  
“That is not true.” Liam insisted when he saw the expression on Willow’s face. “It’s not! You know the things he did, Willow. He tried to break up Jasper and Eleanor! He fired mom’s boyfriend.”

  
“Oh please.”

  
“He made Cyrus look like a fool on the balcony-”

  
“Cyrus?!” Willow said, smiling because of the shock. “Are you seriously defending Cyrus right now?”

  
Liam took a deep breath. “Look, i know that he somehow blinded you. And you don’t see what he really is like but he is not a good man, Willow.” Liam waited a second to continue. “And he is not a good king.”

  
That made Willow angry. Witnessing her angry moments before, Liam knew she was like a storm. She cut deep and fast, and it took a lot to get her there.

  
“And you could be?” Willow whispered. “Do you not remember anything from yesterday?”

  
“I was drunk.” Liam tried to defend himself. “I was out of it.”

  
“You caused another scandal.” Willow said, remembering how angry she became when she heard that Liam called a prince from another country, a ‘dick’.

  
She hadn’t let Robert hear that. She knew Robert was going to hear it soon but she tried to postpone it. Willow knew exactly how mad he would become when he hears what Liam did.

  
“I was drunk,” Liam tried again. “And the guy was acting like a dick.”

  
“He is a prince, Liam!” Willow couldn’t hold it any longer. “He is just as important as you are, to his people! What do you think his country will think of us, when they hear that one of our own doesn’t respect him?!”

  
“One of our own?” That caught Liam off-guard. “You seem to be getting used to this family.”

  
Willow didn’t like his tone. “I might not have been a royal all my life,” she said. “But i am the queen now. And like it or not, this family, you, are my responsibility.”

  
“Well, i don’t know about the rest, but i sure as hell am not.”

  
Liam turned and took a few steps.

  
“I was not joking in that note, Liam.” Came Willow’s serious voice.

  
Liam stopped walking.

  
“I might have covered that prince scandal for now, but it doesn’t mean it will stay hidden. I will release it to the press, if you don’t give me the recordings.”

  
Liam faced Willow, not believing what he heard.

  
“You are threatening me?” He asked, looking at her stubborn brown eyes. They held such fire and Liam didn’t know if that fire was always there. “For him?”

Willow didn’t say anything yet she didn’t need to. Her face said it all. She was actually going to let everyone know of Liam’s little accident, if he hadn’t given up the footage.

“You can’t.” Liam tried once again, not giving in so easily. Willow could become a stronger, colder person since marriage, but it didn’t mean she could outsmart him.

“You just said it yourself,” Liam smirked. “If you release the scandal, all of his people, his country, will hate us. It will be a huge trouble for all of us, especially for the king and the queen.”

He emphasized the words king and queen. Willow didn’t even blink before answering.

“Perhaps. However i’m sure the people wouldn’t mind if the king and queen,” Willow made sure she emphasized the right words. “came out and said how ashamed they are for the prince’s wrong doings.”

Liam’s face fell but Willow didn’t stop. She took a few steps as she talked.

“You know, he is going through a weird time, Prince Liam. Everyone in the palace knows he hasn’t been handling the fact that his brother had became the king AND he just keeps causing family drama. Making everyone unhappy.”

Liam gulped. He couldn’t believe the woman in front of him.

After a moment of silence, Willow raised one of her eyebrows.

“So?” She asked in a cold manner that could freeze mountains. “What is your decision?”

Liam stared at her, not able to say anything. After a while he nodded shortly, anger and hurt clear on his face.

Willow nodded too, clearly satisfied with the outcome. As she stepped away to go inside, Liam called after her.

“Yes?” Willow asked, slightly turning around.

“You have became like him,” Liam said and Willow frowned. “He turned you into himself.”

Willow seemed to think his words for a little while, but left without giving Liam any answer.

****

When Robert stepped inside his bedroom that night, he was pissed.

Hell, pissed wasn’t strong enough. He couldn’t believe he missed it.

He was so busy planning and controlling everything else, and he was so happy after his marriage that he couldn’t actually catch the fact Liam has placed a camera in his bedroom.

As he walked pass Willow who was sitting in the bed, reading a book, he stood in front of the big mirror and started undressing himself.

“You are in a bad mood.” He heard Willow say. He didn’t turn around but his gaze locked with his wife’s through the mirror.

“Yeah… Some problems.”

“Anything i can help with?”

“I don’t think so.” Robert muttered. He couldn’t believe he didn’t see this coming. He needed to be sharper.

As he started unbuttoning his shirt, he couldn’t help himself.

“Did you hear the trouble Liam caused with the foreign prince?”

Willow placed the book on her knees. “You mean the one where he called him a dick? Yes, i did.”

Robert sighed. After the camera thing, when his secretary came in and told him the accident… He was about to lose all of his temper.

Liam was trying him today, that was for sure. Robert didn’t know how stupid his brother could be, but Liam looked like he wanted to find out.

Robert and Willow tried so hard to impress the foreign couple, though. Since the moment they arrived, the pair did their best for them to feel at home, to feel respected…

Then Liam went and ruined everything.

Well, that could be the summary of their lives.

“I am going to talk to press tomorrow.” Robert said. “Talk to lawyers. Make sure it goes away.”

He said as he turned to the side and he frowned. Because the camera wasn’t there.

He found it there two days ago, hiding between the big flower bouquet. He wanted to leave it there until Robert had time to confront his stupid brother about it.

But now it was gone.

Was it possible that Liam took it back?

“Is something wrong?”

Willow asked, noticing Robert’s mood change. Robert looked at her, half scowling, half confused.

“Do you know if anyone came into this room today?”

“You mean besides the maids and me? No.”

Robert nodded but it didn’t make any sense. Then who could…

“Oh, you are looking for the camera.” Willow said, earning Robert’s full attention.

“You knew about that?” He asked, not hiding his surprise.

“Oh, yes.” Willow stood up and came in front of Robert. “You don’t have to worry about it, though.” Her voice became lower and calming, as if she read his worries.

“What do you mean?” Robert asked, still confused about this whole thing. Willow shrugged and walked away.

“I took care of it.” She said simply, as she started to take off her earrings. Robert frowned.

“How?”

Willow took care of it? How? When did she even realize it?

“Well, i had a word with Liam.” Willow said, facing Robert.

“And?”

“And he agreed on giving me all the footage and never speaking about it.”

Willow said it as if it was so unimportant, which made Robert even more amused.

“That’s it?” he asked, not believing what he heard. “You asked him and he said yes?”

“Well, of course there was more to it. But i don’t want to bother you with details.”

“Willow.” Robert said warningly. They became partners now and they shouldn’t keep secrets from each other.

Of course Robert was still doing some things secretly from her, but he was trying. Truly.

“Fine.” Willow gave in, looking like a little kid who got in trouble. “I may have threatened to release the prince scandal that i tried so hard to bury.”

Robert scowled. “You hid that too?”

Willow shrugged. “Yes. Trust me, it took me a LONG time, but finally i made it happen.” Willow said, shaking her head, feeling exhausted.

Robert stood silent for a moment. When Willow looked at him, he seemed surprised and at lost of the words…

“When we married,” he finally said, as he walked towards her. “I knew you’d be the perfect queen. You are kind, patient, talented and graceful. And loyal.”

Willow smiled a little.

“However, i never thought you would have a side like this?”

“Like what?” Willow asked quickly. Robert smiled.

“Let’s say a wicked side.”

To that, Willow couldn’t help but giggle.

“I did what i had to protect us. It’s the best for everybody, even if Liam doesn’t see it. I hate that i had to threaten him, but he really didn’t leave me any other choice.”

Robert nodded, caressing Willow’s cheek. Willow looked up to him sweetly.

“I like that.”

“You like what?”

“That your loyalty stands with me… I knew you are a loyal person, Willow. I just never thought… Nevermind. I am glad you are loyal to me. And not to him.”

Willow found that ridiculous.

“You are the king and my husband. Of course i am loyal to you.”

Robert nodded once again, before offering her a smile that fastened her heart beats.

“You have became quite the chess player.” Robert said, as he held her hand and dragged her to the bed. Willow laughed as she got inside the bed.

“Of course. After all, I am learning from the best.”

Robert laughed but it lasted shortly. Willow loved it when Robert laughed. He looked much more happier.

He definitely should have laughed more.

Willow pulled Robert a little to herself and they got comfortable in the bed. As they were laying down comfortably, Willow started to caress his hair.

“You don’t need to do that.” Robert said, as he closed his eyes with relaxation.

“I know. But you seem like you had a hard day. And this feels good after a tough day.”

Robert laughed.

“It’s amazing, really…” He said, not thinking his words before they left his mouth anymore. He felt like he could be himself around Willow, and that would be perfectly fine.

“What is?” Willow asked, her soothing voice comforting him even more.

“This. During the day, you help me win over the people. They love you and thanks to you, they love me too. You advice me like a queen when i need you. And you listen to my rants when i’m angry.”

Robert felt that Willow smiled, but he didn’t open his eyes. Willow’s hands were doing magic. He never knew how a simple act like caressing hair could be so comforting.

“And you obviously handle my brother’s problems and prevent scandals behind my back.”

Willow giggled at that and Robert sighed. He loved that sound.

“And during the night… We lay down and…well, you comfort me. Listen to me. Make it all go away. The stress, the worries, everything…”

Robert’s voice got lost a little, but he knew Willow heard him. After a moment of silence, Willow stopped caressing his hair and Robert opened his eyes, only to find Willow smiling sweetly at him.

“We are a team, remember?” She asked. “We do this together.”

Robert looked at her and nodded shortly, still not believing how lucky he got.

Willow was his queen.

And she was the rightest choice.

“I knew i picked the perfect queen,” he said, as he pulled her to a kiss. Willow smiled as she broke the kiss.

“I told you, i would find you the perfect queen.”

Robert grinned. She did, indeed.


End file.
